


Grim

by Ever21



Category: Angels - Fandom, Death - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Angels, Death, Demons, Devil, F/M, Heaven, Hell, Modern, Reaper - Freeform, Souls, dying, grim, grimreaper, how to tag, yet another story here we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever21/pseuds/Ever21
Summary: grim reaper gets a change of job. and a change of heart when she meets a certain someone.
Relationships: Death/Original Character





	1. Death

Ayeeee check it. 

Just posting this chapter to see how it goes. 

-Ever21

"Why?" I ask staring at Dellia who bites her lip and looks away from my gaze. They always do. 

"B-because it wasn't ready." She says and I raise an eyebrow at her and I lean against my scythe. I've heard this before and I'm sure it's not the last. 

"Dellia. Do you remember what happened last time this happened?" I ask and she seems to shrink in on herself and she measly nods her head at me. I don't wanna be like this but they leave me no choice. "Then why did you let it happen again?" 

"It- it! Someone got in the way and our policy says not to hurt anyone who isn't on the list and -and." She stops herself as I sigh loudly. 

"Enough. I'll deal with it myself. Go back to your paperwork." I say and she bows and skitters away from me as fast as she can and I groan and throw my head back. 

Up to to the land of the living I go. 

I walk over to the black door and knock four times before opening it and stepping into the human world. Didn't think it was that easy huh?

It's dark out which makes this even better and I breathe in the chill October air. 

It's to stuffy back home. Maybe I'll stay here for a little bit. My own little vacation. 

But then who would run the Reapers. I let out a frustrated groan and lean against a tree. Maybe I'll multitask. 

My names Death. Well, okay that's not my name but that's what everyone knows me as. The Grim Reaper, angel of death herself. 

Thought the Grim Reaper was a guy right? Well wouldn't you be very wrong. 

I hear laughter to my right and I jump and hide behind the oak tree I was leaning on a second ago. I peer out to see a group of girls and guys laughing as they sit at a picnic table in the middle of the graveyard. I pull my hood on so I blend in with the darkness around me even more so.

Typical plot line don't you think? 

I roll my eyes at my own thoughts. 

I lean and listen to what one of the girls with curly red hair is saying. 

"Okay, okay, I dare you miss Mya Johnson to kiss mr Kyle Dun. For ten seconds." And this is why I don't hang with teenage humans. Or humans in general. Typical stupid drunk games that always end up the same way.

"Ugh what? Do I have to?" The girl who must be Mya says and then turns to look at a blonde guy who's making kissing faces at her and she makes a grossed out face. "Ew! Kyle fucking gross. Stop." She says and then laughs afterwords. 

She leans in and kisses him anyways and the girl who dared counts to ten. Mya pulls away and fake gags making Kyle lean in and lick her cheek making her laugh and shove his face away causing everyone to laugh. 

"Hey so I heard something about this cemetery." A different girl says. Her long black hair pulled into a tight, slick ponytail. Probably a cheerleader or something by how she acts and looks. 

"You going to tell us Casey or are we going to have to google it?" A guy asks and she sticks her tongue out at him before continuing.

"Shut up Drew. Listen, I heard that this cemetery is haunted." And number two why I hate human teenage shit. It always comes back to the place being haunted or something like that. "They say a girl in her late teens was murdered here and now roams the cemetery at night looking for new souls to take the Hell." She says and Kyle laughs. 

"That's a load of bullshit and you know it." He says and she glares at him. 

"It's true." She defends and Drew snickers. 

"Have you seen this girl?" He asks and he takes a swing of the drink in hand which I just noticed. They all have a drink in there hands. 

Casey pouts. "No but it fits perfectly with the article I found. I even know her name." She says sounding proud. 

I shake my head and look away from them, ready to leave. I don't have time for this. I've got a soul to Reap. 

"Oh yeah? What's the chicks name then?" 

"Urie." 

I stop in my tracks. 

"Urie? What a fucked up name. What was her last name?" A guy says. I throw myself against the tree again and look over at them. I pull my hood closer to me. 

Urie is my name. 

"I don't know, I just know her name was Urie." Casey says drinking her drink again and the others laugh. 

"The bitch probably deserved it." Kyle says and I feel anger burn in my veins. "Probably was asking for it. Probably raped her to." He snickers and I feel my insides twist in fury. 

Before I can help myself I growl slinking out from the shadows. I know I look scary, my eyes black and my face twisted into fury with black lines coming out of my eyes and my black cloak and my scythe gleaming in the moonlight. 

"How dare you assume I deserved it! You little bastard." I snarl out and the group jumps and stares, backing away from me. "I'm here to collect souls and yours is on my list Kyle Dun." I growl out and he lets out a high pitched scream and they all run away from me. 

I watch as they run, screaming in terror from me. 

I never said when I was collecting his soul. He just assumed it was tonight. I shrug my shoulders as my face and eyes go back to normal and I push my dark, violet hair out of my face. 

What an asshole. He knows nothing. 

My past is no ones business.

I stand up straight and glare at the moon. Brings out the drunk teenagers at night. 

I make my way out of the cemetery towards the hospital where the soul awaits to be collected.


	2. Kyle Dun

I look down at the paper work on my desk and groan. Sometimes being the boss is annoying as fuck. Everything goes down on you. 

"Um boss?" A voice says and I look up after signing off another Reaper. 

I look up to see Dellia. 

Dellia is one of my Reapers. She's only a young teenager. 

"What Dellia?" I ask and she quickly steps into the room. Her brown hair pulled into a braid and her brown eyes big like a doe. She's about 4'10 so she's short. 

"Can I talk to you about.... um..." She trails off making me sigh. 

"Dellia spit it out. I have work to do. And so do you might I add. The paperwork isn't going to get done by its self." I say and she gulps and takes a deep breath. 

"Can I tell you how I feel?" She blurts out and I raise an eyebrow. Feel?

As in feelings?

"How you.... feel?" I ask and she nods her head. 

"Like how I feel about working here? Why am I working here?" That's a question that I'm surprised hasn't come up earlier. When she first came to me she just nodded her head and did what she was told. 

I let out a sigh and lean back and nod for her to continue. 

"Like I died I know that, but what about Heaven or Hell? Why am I here? Where is here anyways?" She asks and I motion for her to take a seat in the chair across from my desk. She does so.

"Dellia do you remember your human life? What you did?" I ask and she slowly shakes her head. "Well I'm going to be straight with you okay? You were gonna go to Hell. So they gave me an option to bring you here to work for me or the let you go downstairs. I thought you'd like this a whole lot more than Hell." I say shrugging and then going back to reading a document sent to me by Rylee, the Devil's assistant. I glance up at her.

"What did I do that was so bad?" She asks and looks down at her hands. At this moment she doesn't look like much. Just a teenage girl confused. 

But I know better. 

She's a tough worker when it comes to it and I do trust her. 

I let out a long breath. "You killed Dellia." I say and she lets out a small shriek. "You were a murderer." I state and she slowly shakes her head. 

"No, no I couldn't have been. I would never hurt anyone!" She says and tears come to her eyes. 

I open a drawer and take out a box of tissues and hand it to her and she takes one and blows her nose. 

After a moment of me not saying anything she continues. "Who did I kill?" She asks and I grimace, not really wanting to tell her. 

"Do you really wanna know?" I ask and she hesitates but nods her head. I set my own down. "You killed your parents. And you're little brother." I tell her and her eyes widen. 

"I did that?" She asks and I nod my head. 

"Sorry Dellia...." I say and she slowly nods her head. "You were gonna go to Hell so I assumed you'd be a better match here working for me instead. Was I wrong?" I ask and she quickly shakes her head. "Okay. You need to get back to work. People are dying every second and we need to collect souls." I tell her and she slowly stands up and walks out the door. 

I feel bad but not really.

She did it to herself. 

She closes the door behind her and I put my own down and put my head in my hands. 

More documents to sign and I have to write back to Rylee. 

Dealing with the devil himself is a no go for me, don't really care to deal with him. Hence why I deal with Rylee instead. 

"I need a vacation." I mumble to myself. 

A lot of my Reapers are between angels and lost souls. Angels who were banished from heaven and didn't have anywhere else to go so they come to me looking for a place. 

I gladly give it to them, the more help the better. I stack my papers and put it to the side. 

I need to leave. I've been here for a long time and I need a change of place. 

I look around and bite my lip. But I can't just leave without someone knowing. I could tell Rylee but he's got enough on his play as it is. 

I grin. "Mason!" I yell out and the door automatically opens and a tall guy with black hair steps in. "I'm going out." I say and he just raises an eyebrow. "Don't let anyone in here and don't tell anyone or you'll be sent downstairs." I state and he nods his head before heading back out. 

There, Mason knows. 

Kinda. He probably thinks I have to meet with Rylee or something. 

I slip out the door and Mason doesn't even blink so much as I slip past him. I head towards the basement and unlock it before slipping inside carefully. 

"Uh boss?" A voice asks me and I stop in my tracks from opening the other easy exit to the human world. If I just disappeared in my office then they'd know where I went. I don't want them to come and find me. Not right now. 

I turn to see Dellia standing there holding a jar with some liquid in it and I don't even want to know what it is. 

"What?" I say and she moves her body so she can see what I'm doing. 

"Where are you heading out?" She asks them her eyes widen. "You're going upstairs? To the human world?" She asks and I quickly clamp my hand over her mouth to shut her up. 

"Dellia. Shut up." I hiss out and she quickly nods her head. I let go and back away from the girl who's staring at me with wide eyes but for once they don't look entirely scared. More curious than anything. 

I turn around to leave again when she talks. "Take me with you." She blurts out making me stop again. I turn to look at her like she's crazy. 

"Dellia. No. Stay here and work like you're suppose to." I say and she grabs my hand. I look down at it then back at her. 

"Please. I promise I won't get in the way. Plus if you don't take me I'll tell everyone where you're going." She says and I narrow my eyes at her. 

Huh who knew she had guts in her. 

After a moment I finally sigh and rip my hand from hers. "Fine." I say and she grins at me and I just turn back around and put the key into the lock before turning it and unlocking it. I turn back to Dellia. "Don't get in the way and don't bring attention to yourself, got it?" I say and she beams and nods her head. I open the door and step into the grave yard again that I was in before but on the other side this time. 

I shut the door behind us and it goes back to being a big oak tree. 

"Oh wow." Dellia says and I turn to see her gazing around. 

Dellia died in 1876. She was hung for her crimes so it's been awhile sense she's been upstairs. A lot has changed. 

"Try not to get your parties in a bunch yeah?" I say and she nods her head and follows me as I slowly make my way through the rows of graves. My scythe has turned into a key on a chain and I put it around my neck. 

"So much has changed. Nothing looks the same." She says and I nod my head agreeing with the girl. "Like there are lights. And there not candles right?" She asks and I shake my head. "That's amazing!" She beams at me. "Thank you for bringing me." I just look at her and slowly nod my head, not in the mood to talk. 

"Yeah. You kind of left me no choice but to bring you." I say and she gives me a sheepish smile. 

A light blinds us for a second. "Hey you guys can't be in here." A male voice says and I blink as the light is shone at our feet instead of blinding us. I let me eyes go back to normal and noticed it's a young guy, no more than what my age looks like. He's got blond sandy hair and green eyes. 

"Oh a living human!" Dellia says and I look over at her and she clamps her mouth shut. 

"A living human?" The guy asks confused and I laugh. 

"She's just kidding. Sorry we were just paying our respects. We don't really like crowds so we come at night instead." I lie and Dellia watches me with amazed eyes at how I can flip my switch to a teenager in seconds. 

The guy gives me a small smile. "No worries, but the cemetery is closed from 12am to 6am." He tells me and I nod my head. 

"Again, sorry we didn't know." I tell him and he just grins and nods his head. 

"I'll walk you guys out so the ghost and things that go bump in the night won't get you." Little does he know I'm the thing that goes bump in the night.

"Thank you. That's very kind of you sir." Dellia says and I give her a glance. We walk silently to the gate and when we get there he unlocks it and lets us out. 

"Thanks for walking us." I say and he grins. 

He's cute. For a human I guess. 

Dellia and me walk in the darkness and I look down at my phone. Believe it or not I have a place to live up here for when I do come up. Which is like, never. 

We walk a few streets and Dellia doesn't speak at all which I'm thankful for. 

We come to a driveway that leads into the trees and I take that path. We come up to a huge house and I pull off the key and unlock the door. 

I open it and push it aside and Dellia can step in, I follow. I shut and lock the door again and turn back to Dellia who's eyes are huge as she takes in everything. 

I watch as she walks around the opening foyer looking at everything. 

"Holy crap." She says eyes big. 

This is gonna take awhile for her to get used to it.

I turn to her and I bring my hood off my head, my hair in a messy pony tale. "Okay listen and listen closely." I tell her and her eyes focus on me. "The reason I came up here is because I needed a break. I needed a change of pace, new scenery. Up here, I'm just a teenager just like you. I know it's going to take some time getting use to it here but you've gotta get a grip real fast Dellia." I say and she nods her head and I breath out a sigh. 

"I wanna," I stop and look away from Dellia's brown eyes. I'm not sure how much I should tell her. "I'm going to get a job." She tilts her head confused. 

"But you've got a job." She says growing more confused. 

I shake my head. "If we're gonna be up here for awhile, we need money to stay. I'm getting a job. I have one lined up already. But you are going to stay here and do the paperwork your assigned to." 

Dellia nods her head and I'm thankful that she's understanding. 

"Um so what's the job?" She asks as I walk into the kitchen that's empty. Don't really need food, it's kinda like a pass time thing, we can eat it but it makes no difference to us. 

I ignore her and motion for her to follow me down the hall. She does so without being asked twice. 

I open a door and motion for Dellia to step inside and I follow after her. It's got a bed and a desk and a big closet. I'll have to get her some clothes. I roll my eyes at the thought of shopping at all. 

"This is your room while we're here." I say and she nods her head and walks over to the desk and places her bag on it and pulls out a stack of papers. "My room is the second one beside you. In between our rooms is the bathroom." I say and she grins. 

"Thank you for bringing me, even though I kinda forced you." She says and I let out a long sigh. 

"Well yeah. Just, do your work yeah?" I say walking out and heading down the hall towards where my room is. I open the door and take a look at what I call my bedroom. 

It's got a bed, a hug desk, a huge closet and a stand that has a photo of a sunflower on it. 

Don't ask I just thought it looked nice when I found it.

I grab out my phone and send an email to the manager of the place I'll be working at, saying that tomorrow works to be trained. I get an email back almost right away saying that works and that they'll see me tomorrow.

I fall back into the bed and I close my eyes, trying not think of how bad this could go. 

I mean, they really need me I'm here. Mason knows. 

I don't need sleep but maybe a few hours wouldn't kill. 

I chuckle at myself. God I'm funny sometimes. 

Tomorrow, to work I go.


	3. Work 2.0

My eyes open and I look at my side. My phone lights up and I see it's 7:30 in the morning and I sit up. 

I grab a pair of black jeans and a black tank top. I grab clean panties and a clean bra from the small dresser, put it on the bed and head out into the hallway and to the washroom. I shut and lock the door behind me. 

Not that I don't trust Dellia to not come in, just for my own personal reasons. I turn the water on hot and I strip from the clothes I had on yesterday. I step in and the hot water burns my body but I don't care. I use the shampoo and conditioner that I've left in here from whenever I was here last and clean up. I scrub my body till it's bright red and I reach my hand out to grab the towel I left hanging up on the rack. I turn the water off and step out, wrapping the white towel around my body. 

I step out into the hall way and just miss bumping into Dellia. She looks up and quickly averts her gaze, which makes me confused. 

But then I realize that she's never seen so much skin from me. No one has. 

"Sorry." She says and quickly goes around me and down the hallway to the living room. 

I shake my head and walk back to my room and shut the door behind me. I get dressed and I throw a black hoodie on my bed. I go over to the mirror hanging up and grab out a blow dryer and dry my hair, running my brush through it. My hair falls in waves down my back when I'm done and I put on my makeup. 

I grab a pair of socks and throw them on as well, I grab the hoodie and throw it on, not caring that my hair is in the back of it. 

I grab my phone and small purse I've got with me. I left stuff up here that I didn't want to bring back down with me, can you blame me? 

I throw the bag across my body and I walk out and down the hall to the living room where Dellia is writing down on papers. 

She hears me come in and looks up and looks at my clothes. Usually I'm in black but not in modern day clothes. Usually it's a long flowy dress type thing that covers everything and drags along the ground. It's got long sleeves and holes where my middle finger goes through. My black boots go very well with the outfit. It draws eyes where ever I go. 

Today I'm trying not to draw any attention to me. 

"I'm heading out." I say. Then add, "stay here. Do not answer the door, don't go outside. Just stay here and do your work." I have no way of her to get in contact with me but if she really needed me she would find a way. She's a Reaper. 

I take my keys out as I walk out the door into the October air, the sun blindingly bright. I lock the door behind me and turn to face the long driveway with no car. I could just appear at the building but I have no idea where I could where I wouldn't be seen. 

I walk down the drive way and grab out sunglasses from my bag and place them over my eyes. 

I make my way down the road and come across someone trying to fix their truck. Wow. Just my luck. 

I slowly walk up to them, they could be a killer who knows. 

I place a smile on my face and step quietly up to them. "Excuse me?" I ask and they turn to look at me. "Do you need some help?" I ask and they give me a look like, girl you probably know nothing bout cars. Which is wrong. I used to be human and I do know shit. Cars is one of them. 

"That's very kind, but I think I got this." He says and I frown as I watch him struggle again. 

"Well I know a thing or two about cars so I just thought I could help you." I ask putting my sunglasses on top of my head. He turns back to look at me and sighs, then moves out of the way holding his hand out as to say go ahead. 

I give him a sweet smile as I walk up to the car and look in the hood. I automatically see what's wrong. I quickly fix it and it literally takes me two seconds to fix. I turn back to him and motion for him to get in and try the car. 

He does and the engine starts up perfectly. 

He looks at me in disbelief. "How'd you know what to do?" He asks and I shrug my shoulders. 

"My dad was a mechanic." Is all I say and he chuckles. 

"Do you need a ride?" He asks and I grin. 

"That would be great, thanks!" I say and I get in the car. 

You know the whole stranger danger thing? Well this is the cake of it. He's a stranger but then again, so am I.

I'm more of a danger than him thought I can tell you that right now. He's the stranger and I'm the danger. 

"Where you headed to anyways?" He asks me, glancing at me as he pulls onto the road again. We drive and I look out the window. 

"You can just drop me off at the library in town." I say and he nods his head as we drive. 

It's silent between us. Till he breaks it because no way am I going to break it. 

"So what's your name?" He asks me and I slide my glasses back on my face and shoot him a smirk. 

"Wouldn't you like to know." I say and grin out the window. 

I hear him chuckle. "Well I would, I am giving you a ride into town." 

"Yeah well I fixed your car." I say and he sighs loudly. 

"Okay fine, you got me there." He says. "Well, strange girl who fixes cars, my name is Josh." I glance at him and see that the name seems to fit him well. 

"Nice to meet you Josh." I say as he finally pulls up to the library. I unbuckle my seat belt and turn to face him. "Thanks man." I say stepping out of the car. 

I walk towards the library doors and step inside. 

I wait a few minutes for him to leave and head outside again. 

I walk down the road and wait for the little man to appear on the cross walk. I keep walking and humming a tune that randomly got in my head. I don't listen to music, not really.

I come up to the place I'll be working at and the automatic doors open for me. I step in and a guy with brown hair and brown eyes looks up at me and smiles. 

"Hey, what can I ya?" He asks and I put my sunglasses back on my head. My bright green eyes looking around. 

"I'm here to see Jess?" I ask and he blinks and nods his head before heading to his right and a few moments a blonde lady comes out. 

She grins at me. "Hey, I'm Jess. Come with me." She says and I follow her to where she came from walking past the guy as he pulls out his phone typing away on it. 

We go into what seems to be an office type thing. "Take a seat." She motions to the other chair beside the one she took. I sit. 

We go over everything and I fill out the papers that are needed. I'm not stupid, I know she needs my SIN number and believe it or not I have one. 

We talk about what I'll be doing and some of the people I'll be working with. "Alright come with me, I'll show you around." She says and I stand up following her back to where we came from but go through a different door. We come into a huge cooler full of beer. 

There are so many different kinds of beer that I didn't even know about. I don't drink. It also wouldn't do anything to me. 

"All our most popular beer is usually here in the front and our Tall Boys are also here and over here," she motions to a huge shelf. "Cans are over here and bottles over here, right now our Bud, Bud Light, Busch and Corona are all on sale. So we sell most of that right now." She keeps walking and talking. 

She shows me the bins and I see another guy working the pump cart, taking down a skid of Coors Light bottles. He places it on the ground and turns to us. 

"Hey, you're the new girl right?" He asks and I nod my head. He holds his hand out to me. "I'm Ryan." He says and I shake his hand. 

"Urie." I say and he nods his head. Then goes back to the beer he was working on. 

"Ryan has been here for 9 years so if you have any questions, just ask him." Jess tells me and I nod my head and smile. 

We head back and I see that the cooler loops around back to the office and we go back in. She hands me a black shirt that has the Beer Store logo on it. "Here, I'll order you more shirts but this one will do for now." I take off my hoodie and the guy from before walks in the office looking at his phone. 

"Hey Jess- oh fuck. I'm sorry." He says noticing me finally. I blink at him and slide the shirt over my head and onto my body. I pull my hair out and it touches my ass it's so long. 

"Yeah?" Jess asks and the guy looks at her before looking back down at his phone and grinning. 

"Check this out." He showing her his phone and she starts laughing along with him. 

I don't feel left out, these people aren't my friends. I don't know them and I don't even know this guys name. 

A loud buzzer sound goes off and I look at them confused. The guy quickly heads out back to the counter. 

"So you'll be shadowing him for the time being as I have to run and do some errands." She says and I nod my head. 

No one is telling me his name. 

We walk back out just as the guy comes back out with a case of 24 Blue bottles. 

"Okay, I'll be heading out now," she turns to me. "I'll get these papers sent out right away and right now you'll have to use Ryan's login for the tills." She says and I just nod my head. I'll ask Ryan about that later. 

She waves at us and heads out. Now I'm left alone with these guys. 

I turn to him. "I still don't know your name." I say. 

His eyes widen a little then he chuckles. "I'm Preston." He says and I grin. 

"I'm Urie." I tell him and he smiles, motioning for me to follow him to the till. 

"Most of the main beer we sell is on the main page. Then you have your Labatts, Molson, Sleemans, and your LCBO Imports. Then you've got your brewer expansions." He tells me and I follow along with what he's saying. "I'll help you don't worry." He says and I chuckle. 

"Good cause at this point I have no idea what's what. I don't even drink beer." I tell him and he shakes his head. 

"That's gonna make this all harder on you then." He says and I know. 

"Yeah I figured as much." I say. He goes into the cooler and I follow him. 

"A truck just came so we've got more Budweiser and Bud Light." He says and I look all around me, trying to take in everything and trying to see what's what and where different ones are. Okay bottles on this side in 12, and then there's more 24 cases on the back wall and then you've got your smaller cases of cans on the other wall. Then the closer you get to the door you get your Tall Boys. Yeah that's not going to get confusing real quick.

"C'mon, lets start training you." He says as we step back out just as someone walks in. Preston smiles at them. "Hey what can I get ya." He says as he then quickly types in different numbers in the screen. 

The guy looks at the sale signs. He walks up to the register. "I'll take a 30 case of Busch cans, 24 bottles of Corona, and 12 bottles of Twisted Iced Tea." He says and my brain is trying to keep up as Preston pushes different buttons on the screen and I'm left in the dust and more than a little confused. 

Oh come on, keep up Urie. You're literally Death. This is nothing. 

I follow Preston back into the cooler while he shows me where everything is. Twisted Teas are right behind the door, Busch is on the third pallet in the back and Corona is on the second pallet. 

"Things get moved around and changed all the time but what we've told you about the most popular being at the front is the truth." He explains as we carry cases to the rail where they can easily be wheeled out. 

We walk back to the front and Preston helps carry out the cases, him taking two at a time. 

Show off. 

He comes back in just as a lady comes in. "Hello, I'll take Molson Canadian, 24 bottles please." She says and Preston comes around and motions for me to type in what she said. 

Okay so Canadian is on the main page, I press it and it brings me to another page. 

"Bottles are always first, then canes then Tall Cans. So she wanted 24 bottles, so that would be 24sb and they come in different packs, so if we didn't have the 24 bottles we would pick two 12 cases instead to make up 24 bottles." He explains as the screen changes yet again and I nod my head following along. I click it and then I click subtotal. He doesn't need to tell me that button. 

"Your total is 30.85." I say and she holds up a card. 

"Debit please." And I click the debut button. 

"See, you're getting the hang of it." Preston says and I give him a weird look because no, I'm really still confused on most things. "Do you need your receipt?" He asks the lady and she shakes her head. 

He throws out the receipt and turns to face me. "Always ask if they want the receipt or not. And don't forget to ID. If they look younger than 30, ask for ID." He says and I know the first thing when it comes to looks deceiving age. 

Take me for example, I'm no where the age that people think I am. 

When I died I just turned 20, so that's the age I'm going by while up here. That's the age my body has chosen to be stuck at as well.

Talking about death doesn't bother me, talking about my own death does make me feel weird and a little upset though. I never found out what really happened to me.

Not that I care anymore. What's done is done. 

I shake off the odd feeling and turn back to Preston who's watching me with curious eyes. 

"So, how do you do gift cards and cash back and all that kinda stuff?" I ask just to get my mind back to the present. 

He turns back to the till and shows me how to do what he can and where to go. 

Ryan comes over to us and groans. 

"Labbat came today, Molson is suppose to come Wednesday. They said that there sending 18 pallets but I highly don't they'll send all 18." He says leaning against the cooler in the front. 

There's a cooler full of Tall Boys that people can buy. 

Preston leans against the frame of the door way. "Didn't they only send us 13 last week." 

Ryan chuckles. "Sure fucking did." He says. "That's why I highly doubt 18 will come this week." He says as he types away on his phone. 

A few more people come in and Ryan and Preston help me find stuff on the screen and take turns going back and getting the beer. 

After a few hours of them teaching me different things I'm slowly getting the hang of it, finding where everything is under and when the boys go to get the beer I follow so I know where it's located. 

"Alrighty, Urie." Ryan says and I look up at him from the till. "You're free to go. I'll see you tomorrow at 11." He says and I smile before heading back into the office again. Preston comes in and takes a swing of his water bottle. 

"Hey do I keep this shirt for now?" I ask and he nods his head while drinking. 

"Yeah, Jess is gonna order you some but for now just use that shirt." He says capping his water bottle as I nod my head. I take it off and throw on my hoodie. 

I put my sunglasses back on my head and I realize I don't have a way home right now. 

Well I know what I'll be doing when I get home. Looking for a car to buy. 

I head out and call a taxi. 

I wait a little before it pulls up and I hop in. 

I give him my address and we drive away from then Beer store.

Wasn't so bad today.


	4. Reapers

I've been working at The Beer Store for about three weeks now, I only get 3 days a week because I'm still in training and I'm slowly getting the hang of it.

I told Mason to let the other knows where I am. Mason has sent a letter saying that he's informed the Reapers at to where I am but didn't say why I was here.

He doesn't even know why. 

I shake my head as a young looking girl comes in the store. She walks over to the cooler and then grabs a cardboard holder that holds 8 cans. She fills up all 8 spots. She brings it over to me and before I even ask she hands me her ID. 

I ring the beer in and tell her her total. She hands me the cash and I hand back her change as Preston comes up from the cooler. She leaves.

"Hey did you hear about the killer hornets?" I whips down the table and then to look at him like he's crazy. "I'll take that as a no, well it's all over Facebook. It's these huge wasps that can kill you if you get stung enough times by them. Or so I heard." He says and I throw away the paper towel into the garbage. I cross my arms. 

"Killer hornets?" I ask in disbelief and he nods his head pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

He types a few seconds then walks over and shows me a post he found on Facebook. 

He's so close I can feel his body heat on my cold one. I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

Focus Urie.

I read the article and then step away from him just as his phone vibrates. "Who's texting ya." I ask walking around to see what needs to be put in the cooler. Those 8 Apple Bud need to go in and a few cans of Busch and a tall can of Blue. 

"Maddie." He says still texting away on his phone as I nod my head. 

Maddie is Preston's girlfriend, they've been together for like 3 years now. 

I head to the back and grab what I can then head to the front again. I nearly drop what's in my hands as I see who's behind the counter. 

They turn to me, not batting an eye lash at what I'm wearing. 

"Boss." Is all they say and I quickly put away the cans as Preston comes from the office, chewing on something. 

"Hey, what can I get for you?" He asks and the Reaper looks at him. 

"I'm here for Death." She says and Preston raises an eyebrow, smiling wryly. 

She turns back to me, ignoring Preston. "Mason told us all where to find you. Dellia gave me the details." She says and I nod my head, going from a startled cat in the rain to the Grin Reaper in seconds. 

"What it is you need Serena?" I ask, my voice changing to the authority I am. 

"It's the total souls collected this month." She hands me a piece of paper and I look down at it and see the total of souls this month has gone up due to a spreading illness in the world. More work for me. 

I look up at Serena and motion for her to go and she does so, turning around and automatically disappearing. I read the paper and see the total of souls has tripled since last month.

"What just happened." A voice says stoping me in my tracks and I look up to see a wide eyed Preston. "Did she just disappear? And what did she hand you?" He asks and I hold the paper close to my chest. 

"Nothing happened." I say and walk past him to the office. He follows. 

"No that girl looked like she was in some high end business and you were in charge. Your whole demeanour changed and she did call you boss so I mean." He says and I let out a long sigh. 

I turn to him as I fold the paper up neatly. I'll have to give this to Dellia. All papers go through me before they reach anyone else's hands. 

"What you just saw. You need to forget." I tell him and he looks at me like I'm crazy. 

"I can't just forget what I saw." I turn around to face him quickly shutting him up. 

"Try." I say sternly and he blinks at me. "Pretend it never happened." I say putting the paper in my bag and I walk past him back to the front where a person is waiting at the counter. 

"Hi, what can I get ya?" I ask and I feel Preston's burning eyes on my body. 

The guy grins. "Well you're number would be real nice." He says and I roll my eyes. 

"Beer wise only." I say and he chuckles. 

"You're really pretty, we should hang out sometimes." He says ignoring what I said completely. 

"Are you going to get any beer or waste my time?" I ask, sounding a little irritated. 

"I'll take a case of Corona." He says winking and I mentally groan. "And I'd gladly waste your time." 

I ignore him and head to the back to grab him a cold case. I go to put it on the other counter and the guy grabs my wrist just as I place the case down making me look at him with a start. 

"Wanna share this case with me?" He asks and tugs me closer and I look at him with wide eyes. 

I yank my wrist free and glare at him. "Do not touch me." I growl out and the guy looks taken back. "Don't ever lay a finger on me or any other girl who had told you no." I snap and he quickly takes his beer and leaves the store leaving me fuming on the spot. 

I've already had it with today and I only got here an hour ago. 

I feel a hand on my upper arm and I whip around to snap at whoever is touching me but close my mouth when I see Preston with his hands up in a surrendering motion. 

"Sorry sorry, you okay?" He asks and I close my eyes letting out a long out sigh. 

"Yeah," I mumble. I open my eyes and meet his brown ones. "Just peachy." I say walking past him and I lean against the counter top with my head in my hands. Could today get any worse?

Just then I get a familiar tingling feeling and I slowly look up. There's a guy sitting in the bench across from up and I just know what's going to happen next. 

So when the guy grabs his shirt where his heart is located it doesn't surprise me. 

He's going to die. And their isn't anything anyone can do about it. 

"What are you looking at?" Preston asks and follows my gaze to the guy slowly falling over, seeming to gasp for air. "Holy shit! He needs help." Preston goes to run to the guy but I grab his arm stopping him, my eyes never leaving the guy who's now on the ground gasping. 

I shake my head. "He's already dead. There isn't anything you can do about it." 

Preston looks at me like I'm crazy as we both watch the guy go still. He's alive only because the Reaper hasn't shown up. 

I see a blue light come from the guy and any second the Reaper for this section of town should come. 

But it never shows up. 

My anger turns to a boil and I growl under my breath. 

Oh that Reaper is in for some deep shit. I quickly turn to look at Preston who's got eyes on me. 

"You see nothing. You speak of nothing you see. Understood?" I growl out and Preston has wide eyes and nods his head. 

I quickly walk out, making myself invisible to the naked eye. I go over to the guy and just as I'm about to do something, Tarrent appears. I glare at him. 

His viably shakes and gulps. 

He slowly walks over and collects the soul of the dying guy. The guy goes still and I can feel my blood turn to acid under my skin. 

I walk away and Tarrent follows me. Ryan went on lunch so it's just me and Preston till Ryan gets back from wherever he went to get food. 

I go to the back warehouse and Tarrent follows me. "Uh he's not aloud back here." Preston says following us. 

I ignore him and I turn my burning eyes on the Reaper who is shaking in fear. 

"You know the rules." I growl out. I feel my body tight, like a rubber band that's being stretched. "Why didn't you show right away?" I ask stern. 

Tarrent swallows. "I was busy."

I start laughing but it's hollow and I know my eyes are black and my face has gone back to how it was in the graveyard all those nights ago. Tarrent takes a step back as I take one forward. "Busy? The souls of the dying are what keeps you busy, not what ever mindless task you were doing." I say, my voice clear and loud. 

I grab my necklace and my scythe appears making the Reaper whimper. "You know what happens to those who don't do as their told." I say. 

He nods his head and looks down. His blonde hair falling over his face. 

"Uh." A voice breaks through the hazy anger and I turn my head to see Preston. 

He sees my face and his eyes widen and he takes a step back. 

Great now I'm gonna have to deal with this human to. 

And I only just realize he can see the Reapers like I can and that brings up more questions than answers. I'll worry about that later.

I glare back at The Reaper. I close my eyes and take a deep long breath. I open my eyes and I know my face has gone back to normal. 

I hold my scythe out near his face. "Last chance." I snarl and he quickly nods his head before disappearing. 

Leaving me with my blood simmering and a human who is probably scared out of his mind. 

"What the fuck just happened?" He asks me making me turn to look at him again. My scythe in my hand still and he eyes it. "Is that a scythe?" He asks and I feel like I have no choice but to tell him. 

He knows to much and I don't kill people, I just take the souls.

"Not just a scythe, it's the scythe." I say as I walk past him and into the office. He follows. 

"What?" He asks like a dumbass. Which I can't really blame him cause he did just witness crazy shit. 

"Preston take a seat. I've got something to tell you." I say and he does so. 

It's like I can feel the confusion coming off him. 

"I'm just gonna come out and say it, no need for me to sugar coat it or beat around the bush." Is say and I lean against the wall. "I'm the Grim Reaper." I say shrugging my shoulders. 

"Like, the Grim Reaper who takes peoples souls? Like Death itself?" He asks and I nod my head. "Isn't the Grim Reaper suppose to be a guy?" 

I groan throwing my hands up. "Okay one that's really sexist and two yeah, just as you said it. I collect the souls of the dying. Well my Reapers do, I only collect the important ones. You know like kings and queens and all those kinds of people." I say and he just looks at me like I'm crazy. 

"I don't believe you." 

I laugh. "After what you've seen today, that's not the first thing I'd thought you'd say." I shrug my shoulders and he shakes his head. 

"No like, Death is an angel. So that would make you..." He trails off. 

"An angel." I nod my head and he sits back, staring at me. "Yeah. I'm the angel of Death." I say and my scythe goes back around my neck. 

"Okay my first question is why are you working at the beer store?" He asks and I chuckle. 

"Not the first question I thought you'd ask but whatever." I chuckle. "I felt like it was time for a change of, well everything." I mumble loud enough for him to hear. I turn to him confused now. "Why can you see them?"

He furrows his eyebrows. "See what?"

"The Reapers. Have you always been able to see them?" I ask and he shakes his head. Which leaves me with more questions than answers again. 

"No, the first one was the one who gave you that paper." He says and I frown. 

That's weird. 

"That doesn't give me the answers I was hoping for." I tell him and he shrugs. 

"I can't tell you anymore cause I don't know either." He says and just then the buzzer goes off, telling us someone has come in. 

We both get up to go look when Ryan comes into the office but stops in his tracks when seeing Preston and me. "Did I miss anything fun?" He asks and me and Preston share a look. 

Me: "Nope."

Preston: "Nothing happened." 

Ryan just shakes his head at us and puts his stuff on the desk. Preston gets up and me and him both head out to the front of the store, leaving Ryan to eat his food. 

"So you're really The Grim Reaper." Preston asks quietly and I nod my head. 

"Preston, didn't we just go over this?" I ask checking the front cooler again. 

I head to the back and start picking up cans I'll need for the cooler. 

"How did you become the Grim Reaper?" He asks and I sigh. 

"Same way that happens to Reapers." I say and I look over at him and shrug. "I died." 

I walk away to the front again and he follows with his mouth hanging open. 

"You're dead?" He asks and I give him an see you stupid look. 

"Do I look dead?" I ask again walking back to the cooler to get more cans that I couldn't make in one trip. 

"Well you just said you died." He says sounding confused. 

I turn to face him, my hands getting chilled from the can I'm holding even though my whole body is already cold. "It's different. Yes I died, and then I woke up as the Grim Reaper. I have no memories in between that." I say walking past him to the front again and I put the Blue Ribbons beer away and Moosehead in the right spot. 

"Don't you wanna know how it happened?" He asks. I lean against the wall.

I shake my head. "It was so long ago that it doesn't matter anymore." I tell him and he frowns at me, looking concerned. 

"Did I ever tell you that you've got really nice hair." 

I struggle to keep a straight face but then fail as I start laughing because that's so random 

"That's so fucking random Preston what the hell." I say laughing as he comes closer to me. 

He goes as if to touch my hair but stops himself the last second. He pulls his hand back and crosses his arms instead, leaving me confused as to what he just did. Or didn't do I guess. 

We stare at each other for what feels like hours but a clearing of throat breaks it. We both look over to see Ryan looking at us with raised eyebrows and a grin on his face. 

Preston clears his throat just as the door opens and a really pretty girl with black hair walks in. 

"Maddie." Preston says and grins at her and she smiles back. 

I look over at Ryan who's watching me with with a frown on his face. He doesn't look mad or anything but he's got a frown on. 

I cough awkwardly and Preston looks back over to me and Maddie follows his gaze, smiling warmly at me. 

She walks over and sticks her hand out. "Hey, I'm Maddie." She says and I can't help but smile back and take her offered hand. 

"I'm Urie." I say and she chuckles. 

"I know, Preston told me about you." She says and my eyes go to Preston who's face has gone red. 

"Maddie," he says and she looks at him laughing. 

"What? It's true, you've talked to me about her before." She winks at me and I can't help but chuckle. 

She goes over to Preston and smiles, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. His go around her waist. 

"Anyways, I was in town and thought I'd stop by. Have you eaten lunch yet?" She asks and Preston nods his head causing me to frown. Ryan shoots him a questioning gaze because we both know he hasn't. "Okay, if not I was gonna suggest going to eat but if you've eaten already we can just go out another time for lunch."

"For sure." He says and he kisses her cheek before they let go of each other. 

She waves bye to me and Ryan and once she's out the door Prestons gaze goes to mine and I look at him confused. 

"We all know you didn't eat lunch yet so why lie to your girlfriend?" Ryan asks and Preston looks over at him and shrugs. 

"I'm just gonna grab something quick and eat it here." He says shrugging his shoulders and that's not a very good answer. He turns to me again. "You want anything to eat?" He asks and I go to tell him that no, I don't need to eat but then I remember Ryan. 

I shake my head no at him. "Nah I'm good but thanks." I tell him and he gives me a small smile before heading to the office and grabbing his keys. He's heads out the door and as soon as the door closes behind him Ryan speaks up, neither of us looking away as Preston pulls out of the parking lot. 

"Was he acting strange to you?"

"More than usual yes." I agree with him and we both look at each other concerned. Well I'm concerned because knowing what he knows now may have fucked him up some how.


	5. Dellia and Cupid

The next day I come into work I notice Preston and Ryan talking but as I get closer it almost seems like their arguing. 

"-girl, why?" Ryan asks and Preston throws his hands up looking agitated. None of them notice me yet. 

"Because it didn't feel right. I'm not going to lead her on or put false hope into her when it's not the same for me." Preston says and I lean against the counter waiting for someone to notice me. 

"Is it because of someone else?" Ryan asks and I see he notices me but doesn't make a move to let Preston know I'm behind him. 

"Someone else? What are you talking about? I just didn't feel a connection anymore." Preston says confused. 

"Is their another girl in your life that made you think like this is what I'm asking you dumbfuck." Ryan says and I frown. Not liking what he's suggesting. 

Preston sputters for a few seconds, his face goes pink. "No." He says and neither Ryan nor I believe him. 

"Are you sure Preston? Cause you've been acting strange the last few weeks." 

Yeah I think it's time for me to speak up.

"Hey guys!" I say loudly making Preston jump and turn around to face me. He grins even though his face is still pink. 

"Hey Urie, is it that time already? Damn time really went fast. Gotta do some paper work." Ryan says and I shoot him a weird look as he walks past me, winking. 

"What were you and Ryan chatting about before I got here?" I ask not bothering to put my bag away yet cause I still have 10 minutes before my shift even starts. 

He shakes his head, running his hand through his hair. "Uh nothing really, just talking about how Maddie and me broke up." He mentions like it's no big deal which confuses me. 

"But you were happy with her last I checked?" I ask confused and genuinely curious as to why they broke up. 

I don't even wanna think about what Ryan was suggesting. 

He shrugs looking a tad bit uncomfortable. "Well I was in the start but then it just kinda went out. She became more of a friend to me than anything." He explains and I nod my head. 

"She was so nice." I say and pout at him and he chuckles. 

"Yeah she's really nice and all but I have no feelings for her anymore and I didn't want to lead her on with fake intentions." He says. I make an ahh sound and head to the office where Ryan is typing away on the computer. I put my bag down and put my hair into a pony tale. 

I walk back out just as Preston walks out with a case of Coors Original. I watch as he helps carry the case out for an old lady and smile without realizing it. 

"You're smiling while watching him." Ryan's voice pops up beside me making me jump and look at him with a side eye. 

"Am not." I mumble out even though I know I am and he chuckles. 

He shakes his head. "You two are unbelievable." He says and I give him a confused look. He looks over to see Preston talking to the lady. "You like him, he seems to like you a lot so...." He says shrugging and I feel my gut twist. 

I shake my head. "No. It can't- won't happen." I say firmly as I walk back to the cooler to see what we still have and what we don't, distracting myself. "Not again." I say to myself quietly. 

I make a mental note as to what we've got and what we don't have. 

A few minutes pass as I check the cases we've got. "Hey Urie?" Preston asks me and I turn to look at him as he's got his head peeked into the cooler. "Someones asking for you." He says and I furrow my eyes brows. 

I step out and I'm met with bright pink eyes. 

"Uh..." Is all I say as Ryan looks confused. 

The girl in a pink dress squeals and runs over and hugs me. I stand there confused but then I realize what she is. She pulls back. 

"Oh it's so nice to finally meet you! I've heard all about you and now I'm finally meeting you." Her warm hands are now clasped tightly around my cold ones. She lets out a dreamy sigh. "Death herself. Big fan of your work, I mean how easy could it be sending people to Heaven or Hell all the time?" She asks and I hear Ryan make a very confused noise and Preston choke on whatever he's drinking or eating behind me. 

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure who you are." I say then automatically realize who she is. Well answered my own question.

"Oh silly me! I'm Cupid!" She says grinning and yeah it all makes since now. "I didn't just come by to say hello and all, I came because...." her voice trails off and the happy look in her eyes changes to pure excitement. "I'm here to match souls obviously, it's my job." She says giggling and motioning right herself. "You my dear are very special." She says to me and I can't help but get an awful feeling in my stomach. "More so than you already are." She continues. 

"Listen I'm in the middle of something...." I go to continue but her gaze goes over my shoulder and her eyes widen a little and the grin on her face makes her face look like it's going to split it in two. 

"Oh but you need to hear this Death." She says sternly. "You my friend have gotten matched." She squeals in excitement making my stomach drop to the floor along with my heart. 

I back away. Not caring that Ryan is seeing all this and I'll then have to explain it to him as well. "No that's not possible." I shake my head and she nods her head. 

She pulls out a list and a pen. "Oh that's very true. But for some reason, you've been matched. With a human." She says and my mouth goes dry. 

"I can't. Not again. No way." I say still shaking my head. She frowns at me. 

"I know about the last one and how it didn't work out, but it wasn't your fault. It was because he wasn't the right one. Not because he was human." She tells me softly and I shake my head again. 

"Hey Ryan can you help me for a second with the cases of Molson?" Preston asks and I hear him and Ryan walk away. 

I look at Cupid. "Who is it?" I ask quietly. 

She bites her lip and now it's her turn to shake her head, her pink curls bouncing as she does so. "You know I can't tell you that." She says softly. I frown. "But I can tell you that you know him." She says and I feel my frown deepen.

"Don't you have people to shoot." I say pulling my hands away from hers and crossing my arms defensively. 

She chuckles. "Well not really; I've got other Cupid's doing that for me. Their like my own little Reapers." She giggles and I can't even bring myself to smile. 

She notices and gives me a look of sympathy. "Why did you tell me this?" I ask quietly and she frowns now and I just realize the frown doesn't suit her face. 

"Because I'm Cupid. My job is to get people together so if there was even a little chance you'd end up with him, I had to take it." She says and I nod my head. I understand, it's her job. 

"Thank you for telling me." I mumble out and she smiles again and throws her arms around me. 

"Okay I have to go now but please do consider! Oh and we totally should hang out sometime!" She yells just as she disappears. 

I wrap my arms around myself and I groan thinking of the mess that Cupid has made just by even showing up here. 

I walk to the office where I know Ryan and Preston are. 

"Okay what the fuck just happened?" Ryan asks as soon as he sees me and Preston rolls his eyes. 

"That was Cupid." Is all I say as I put my head in my hands. "She literally just threw a curve ball at me." I mumble out loud. 

"Cupid?" Ryan asks. I look up and see Preston confused as well. 

I sigh. I seem to be sighing a lot today. "Yes. Cupid as in the Angel of Love." I tell them and Preston nods his head while Ryan looks at me like I'm crazy. 

"There's no such thing." And here we go, having to explain everything again. 

"I'm just gonna come out and say it. I'm The Grim Reaper, that was Cupid. I collect souls of the dead and I'm in charge of sending them to Heaven or Hell." I say and I don't think I ever told Preston the last part. He goes to open his mouth but I beat him to it. "Yes usually in stories the Grim Reaper is a guy, yes I have a scythe, no I don't kill people I just take the souls. I have other Reapers who collect souls and I only collect the important ones." I say without missing a beat and Ryan looks at me with wide eyes. 

He then looks at Preston who's typing away on his phone. "Did you know about this?" He asks pointing at me and Preston looks up from his phone then looks at me and his eyes flick back to Ryan. 

He shrugs. "I knew about all of it except the part where she sends them to Hell or Heaven. She didn't tell me that part."

"I forgot to tell you." Is all I say and Ryan holds his hands up. 

"Okay wait back up. So the Grim Reapers an angel. So does that make you-." Preston cuts him off. 

"Yes that makes her an Angel of Death." He says and I meet his eyes. I then look back at Ryan who's looking at Preston who's watching me. 

"Okay wow. That's a lot of information to give me all at once. And that was really Cupid. Like the Cupid?" He asks and I nod my head. 

"Yeah. She had some important information to give me." I say and I feel my face darken.

"At least you found out that way." Preston says. 

"What do you mean?"

Preston chuckles sitting on the desk he was leaning on before. "How I found out, she was going to beat a Reaper up for not doing his job." He says and Ryan's eyes fly back to me with a raised eyebrow. 

I narrow my eyes. "He wasn't doing his job. Our jobs keep balance to the world. They collect them, I sort them." I say. They both just stare at me and the buzzer goes off. 

I walk out, ignoring the stares from the two guys and take the ladies money and put in the beer she wants. I head to the back and grab a case of Brava and bring it out to her. 

"Have a nice day." I say and she tells me the same as she leaves. 

"Preston go get some lunch." Ryan says and Preston just nods his head not bothering to ask why he's just randomly sent away for food.

He looks at me. "Want any food?" He asks just like last time. I shake my head. "I never see you eat, do bring a lunch or something?" He asks and again I shake my head. 

"No, I don't eat." I say checking the cooler for cans I can put away. 

"You don't eat? As in like ever?" Ryan asks me and I nod my head looking at him. 

"Yeah. Angels don't need food." Dead people don't eat either. I go to add but stop myself. 

"Oh that's gotta be handy." Ryan says grinning and I laugh. 

"Yeah, sometimes it's nice. I don't have to buy food for the house cause neither one of us eats." I say and he looks confused. "I'm not the only one who came up, one of my Reapers came up with me. She's more like an assistant than anything. She does the paperwork." I say shaking my head. "She wasn't suppose to come a long but she forced me to bring her so here she is with me." I say putting cans away. 

"Oh what's her name?" Ryan asks. 

"Dellia." I say and just like that, it's like she heard me say her name. She appeared. "Dellia. What are you doing?" I ask sternly and she swallows. 

She hands me a piece of paper and it's got the total number souls that have gone to Heaven in the past month. 

It's declined a lot. 

I look up at her. "Thank you." I say and she nods her head, her eyes looking at everything. 

Just then Preston comes back in with a bag of McDonald's with him but stops short when seeing Dellia. 

"Hey," he says says. "Do you need some help?" He asks and Dellia looks at him with wide eyes. 

She then looks down. "No sir. Thank you sir." She says then disappears. 

I look down at the sheet in my hands and I know I'm gonna have a meeting soon with someone about this. 

I fold the paper up and put it in my back pocket. I should have just given it to Dellia to take back. 

"Ahh Reaper?" Preston asks and I nod my head. He walks past Ryan and into the office to eat. 

"That was Dellia?" Ryan asks sounding confused and a little amused. "She's so small. And young." He says chuckling and I raise an eyebrow at him which makes him stop laughing. "What?"

I smirk. "Don't let her appearance fool you." 

He frowns then groans. "Yeah, yeah she's a Reaper don't mess with the Reapers." He says and I can hear Preston chuckling at us from the office. 

I shake my head and put my hands on my hips. "Not even that guys." I say and Preston comes out of the office to listen. "Most of my Reapers were going to Hell. So I gave them a second shot when becoming a Reaper and working for me." I say and they listen closely. "They've all done awful things. Even Dellia. Why do you think she died at such a young age?" 

"What did she do that was so bad? Steal candy from the store?" Preston chuckles causing Ryan to snort at him. 

"She killed." I say and that shut them both right up.

"She did what now?" Ryan asks like he's second guessing his hearing. 

"She's a murderer." I say simply. 

"You're just letting a killer walk around?" Preston asks as I scoff at him. 

"Of course not. Dellia doesn't even remember what she did, well okay, that's a lie, she didn't till I told her. But she doesn't even remember how it felt or why she did it or anything. She's to scared of everything to do anything to anyone. That and she'd go straight to Hell if she ever did anything out of line. And she knows it." I say and Preston nods his head. Ryan looks at him. 

"I'm with her on that one part, hell I'd be scared if Urie was my boss. She's fucking scary." Preston says which causes me to laugh. 

I grab my stomach and keep laughing as Ryan and Preston shake there heads at me. 

"Like you have no idea. Her eyes go black and black veins or some shit appear on her face." Preston explains which causes me to continue to chuckle at the look on Ryan's face. 

"Who'd she kill?" Ryan asks and I stop laughing immediately. 

I frown. "She killed her parents and her younger brother." I tell them and they frown. "When souls go to Limbo they forget what they've done. When I send them to Hell they remember all the awful things they've done. When they go to Heaven they remember all the good things they've done or some shit like that." I explain to the two humans who are staring at me like I've grown another head. "Are you even paying attention to what I'm saying?" I ask and they nod there heads. 

"We're just trying to process it all." Preston says and Ryan nods again. 

"So uh, what did Cupid have to say that was so important?" 

I look at Ryan but my gaze slides over to meet Preston's. 

"Nothing." I say shaking my head slowly. "Nothing at all."


	6. Being Matched

"Oh thank you so much for bringing me out with you!" Dellia says for why feels like the hundredth time since we've been topside. 

I stop and turn to face her. "Dellia. You gotta stop thanking me. I get it. You're grateful." I continue walking walking around the store towards the girls section. We're here to shop for clothes for Dellia. 

She can't just keep wearing the same black shirt and skirt the whole time. We make our way around people and Dellia's eyes are huge as we walk. She smiles at people and waves at children and I just keep rolling my eyes. 

"We're not here for you gawk at everything and everyone. We're here to get you different clothes." I say and she grins, nodding her head eagerly. We make our way to the clothing section and Dellia's eyes get even bigger than before if it was even possible. 

"Wow." She says when seeing all the different colours. She turns to me. "I can pick?" 

I nod my head. "Go and pick out a few things." I say and she rushes off to check out stuff. I grab out my phone and continue walking, not watching where I'm going and I bump into someone hard, sending us both crashing to the hard ground, them on me and me hitting my head. I groan closing my eyes.

"Oh fuck I'm so sorry- Urie?" I open them at the sound of my name being said and I'm met with Preston's brown eyes looking at me worried. "You alright?" He asks me and I blink, thinking I'm imagining shit, but nope he's still here. 

I sit up and he moves to sit on his knees. I rub the back of my head. "Yeah I'm good, can't exactly hurt Death." I shrug and he chuckles. We just kinda stare at each other and then Preston quickly looks away and rubs the back of his neck. 

"Sorry for bumping into you." He says slowly standing up, he holds out a hand for me to take. I put my smaller hand in his and he pulls me up off the ground. "It's almost like you don't weigh anything holy shit." He says as if lifting me up was the easiest thing ever. 

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Well remember I don't eat, I don't drink, I work constantly and I never gain weight." I say smiling and he just shakes his head at me. 

He frowns and looks down at my hand that's he's holding and then grabs the other other one, as I give him a confused smile. "What are you doing?"

He holds both hands tightly. "You're so cold..." he says and I frown, never really caring how my body is but for some reason hearing him say that makes me wish differently.

"Well," I say. "Being cold comes with dying and death so..." I shrug like it's no big deal. I feel the warmth from his hands to my hands and I just wanna sink into the feeling of being warm for once. "You're nice and warm." I mumble out loud and his gaze flies up to my face that goes red because I didn't mean to say that out loud. "Uh I mean..." I trail off not breaking eye contact from Preston. 

He clears his throat. "Uh I didn't wanna mention this in front of Ryan the other day because he already had enough to take in but, I heard what Cupid said to you." 

I tense up and go to take my hands away from him but his hold tightens. Not in a painful way but the kind that tells me he doesn't want to let go. My green eyes go wide. "Yeah. And?" I ask quietly. 

He steps closer. "You were matched with someone." He drops the bomb and I let out a shaky breath. I didn't even tell Dellia about it. "Do you know who it is?" 

I have a feeling. I look away and then down at our hands. My hands feeling nice and warm. Oh god. 

"I think so." I whisper and I close my eyes, not daring to look at his face. "It can't happen though." I say quickly and my eyes go wide as I've basically just confessed that it was him. I shake my head. "I won't let it happen." I tell him and he's just staring at me with soft brown eyes and gentle smile and all I wanna do is get lost in it. 

But I can't. 

Not now, not ever. 

"Urie?" He asks and I bite my lip. 

"What?"

He takes a deep breath. He brings his hand up to my cheek and I let out a small whimper as he touches my cold cheek. "You're cold even here." He says and I nod my head, not opening my eyes.

"Uh Boss?" A voice breaks me out of the trance Preston had me in and I jump away from him like his touch burned me. "What are you doing?"

I turn to see Dellia watching us with huge eyes and not bothering to hide what she's seen. 

I shake my head. "Nothing. Did you find stuff to wear?" I ask and she nods her head, eyes never leaving Preston who is standing awkwardly beside me, scratching the back of his neck. I turn to him. "I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow." I say before walking away and Dellia follows behind. 

We go to self check out and I scans her clothes, not even blinking that they're all skirts and dresses and long sleeved shirts. We head out and go to the car I got for us. I place the bags in the back seat and get in the drivers seat while Dellia gets in the passenger. 

I lean my head against the steering wheel with my eyes closed. "I'm such an idiot." I say out loud and I can feel Dellia's questioning gaze on me. I let out a long breath and start the car. I back out of the parking spot and drive away from the store. 

Dellia is silent the whole way home and I'm thankful for that. 

We pull into our driveway and I turn the car off after parking it. "You can go inside." I say and she does as told, getting her clothes out from the back. She has her own key. 

I take my seatbelt off and lean against the seat. 

Preston is my soul mate. He's my match.

How am I ever going to go to work and act like I don't know anything? And I'm pretty sure he's figured it out as well.

I groan and push my fingers into my eyes and rub them as if that'll help at all. 

It doesn't. 

I climb out of the car and lock it, heading inside and straight up to my room. I get out the stack of papers that have all kinds of souls listed on them. 

I go through them all during the night and onto the next day, I just loose myself in my work like I usually do and it's a nice familiar feeling that I'm used to. 

My phone goes off and I look to see it's 9:30am already. I've literally just being sitting here all night doing work. A lot of the souls went to Heaven which is nice. I sit up and crack my back. 

I stand up and grab out clean clothes and lay them on my bed. I head to the washroom and clean up, brush my teeth, brush my hair after and I head back to my room wrapped in a towel. 

I put on my beer store shirt and black jeans and I my steal toes. I put on little make up, grab my purse, phone and keys. I head downstairs to see Dellia in the same spot she was in after she put her clothes away yesterday. She's doing her work which is nice and I feel almost comforted by everything going on right now. 

I look at the door and know that as soon as I step outside everything is going to change. 

I close my eyes and push those thoughts away. I put my hair behind my ear and step outside, the back of my sweater hitting the back of my ankles as I walk towards the car. I hop in and start the car, driving away from Dellia and normal.

The silence is welcoming and it gives me time to think. 

I know Preston is going to be there and I know Ryan is going to be there as well. Preston won't bring it up in front of Ryan so I'll just stick to Ryan today. 

I nod my head as if I've come up with the most brilliant plan ever, yet I know it's not going to work. 

I pull up to the store and park my car, turning it off and stepping out. The grey clouds matching my mood. 

I close my eyes for a second before going in the automatic door, the buzzer going off telling them I'm here. 

Ryan comes out from the back and grins at me. "All hail the Grim Reaper." He says joking as he bows and I can't help but snort at him and chuckle. My smile fades as soon as Preston comes into view from the office. Ryan looks at him. "This is the part where you bow." He says and Preston cracks a grin at him and then turns to me and bows. 

But it feels different when Preston does it. 

"Okay stop you guys are idiots." I tell them and I walk past Preston, brushing up against him as I go past. I feel the heat come off him more than ever and I grit my teeth. 

I put my bag away and take my sweater off. My long hair loose today and I take out my phone to see I have about 5 minutes before my actual shift starts. 

Ryan comes in and takes a seat on the wheely chair. "So what did you do yesterday on your day off? Take souls?" He says grinning and I shake my head. 

"I took Dellia to Walmart and she got some new clothes, she's been in the same clothes since we got here so I thought it was about time she got a change as well." I say shrugging as I hop onto the giant safe that Preston usually sits on. 

Speaking of the human, he comes in just as I think of him. Ryan snaps his fingers, getting my attention back to him. "I'm leaving early today." He says and I feel my blood go colder than usual. "So it's just you and Preston for a few hours." He says and I can see he's trying not to smile at me. 

I narrow my eyes. The buzzer goes off and a girl steps into the office, someone I've never seen before. 

"Aye Taylor." Ryan says as the girl Taylor smiles. She looks at me and holds her hand out for me. 

"I'm Taylor, you must be Urie. I work here as well." She says then adds, "I don't work today I just came to look at the schedule, but I work with you tomorrow." She grins and I can't help but smile back. "I haven't been working because of school and all that." She waves her hand in the air like it's nothing and I chuckle. 

"Yeah I'm Urie." I say and she grins. 

She walks over to the board and takes a look at what's posted. She turns to Ryan and starts talking to him about some kind of food she ate the other night and I go to ask what she's talking about when a hand gently touches my arm, causing my arm to heat up on the spot where he touched. 

I turn my head to see Preston. "Can we talk?" He asks and I mentally scream at myself because no, no, no! This is not what's suppose to happen. 

"Sure." Is what comes out of my mouth and he motions for me to follow him, leaving Ryan and Taylor to talk about food. I follow him to the warehouse part and he stops and turns to look at me. "What's up?" I ask even though I have a feeling I know what it's about.

He crosses his arms and then uncrosses them, seeming to get awkward in a matter of seconds. "Can we just cut to the chase here?" He asks and I hesitate but nod my head. "Good, I'm going to be honest with you and you need to be honest with me." Again I hesitate but nod my head again. "I'm your match. Aren't I?" He blurts out and I feel like time itself has stopped. 

"Match?" Taylor asks walking towards us with Ryan behind her but he stops and looks between Preston and I. 

"Uh like, on a game." Preston says and I shake my head, putting it in my hands. That's the lamest thing you could have ever come up with. 

Taylor raises an eyebrow before laughing. "Yeah okay, if you don't wanna tall me that's fine." She says smiling and I know she really does mean it. "But god Preston that was the dumbest excuse ever." She says chuckling and Ryan still hasn't spoken up or moved from the spot he stopped. "What, you two like a match made in Heaven or something?" She says jokingly and I frown. I can't deal with this. 

I take a shaky breath as I quickly walk away from them. 

I can't do this. Not again. 

I can't go through what happened last time I was with a human. 

Cupid says it wasn't my fault but we all know it was. 

I take a few breathes trying to calm myself down. I'm the fucking Grim Reaper for crying out loud! I should not be this hung up on some guy who I've known for little over a month. 

I shake my head but then the image of Preston's warm eyes and smile invade my thoughts making my eyes tear up. 

I angrily wipe them away. 

"Hey you okay?" I turn to see Ryan walking up to me. I go to nod but then shake my head as tears fall down my cheeks, leaving a wet streak. 

"No. And I don't think I'll ever be okay again." I say and he frowns hard. I put my face in my hands and start crying. 

I feel his arms wrap around me as I cry into his chest. He's warm to. Not as warm as Preston but warm enough to tell me he's alive. He pulls back and runs his hands up and down my arms. "My god child you're freezing." I give him a watery chuckle. 

"She's always cold." 

We both turn our heads to see Preston standing behind Ryan a few feet away with his hands in his pockets. I pull away from Ryan and wipe my cheeks with my hands. 

Preston comes over and hands me my sweater. I take it and slip my arms in the sleeves. Doesn't warm me up but makes me feel better a little. I wipe my face with my sleeve now. 

"Seriously?" Ryan asks and I nod my head. "Man that's gotta suck." He says and I just nod my head. 

The phone rings and Ryan excuses himself to grab the phone leaving Preston and me alone again. He slowly walks towards me. "You were right." I say. 

He stops in front of me. The heat comes off him in waves. "What?"

I close my eyes. "You're right. You're my match."

He's silent for a moment and I open my eyes and look up to meet his brown eyes. "Well I guess I know why my feelings for Maddie went away." He says giving me a tight smile and I can't even bring myself to return it. "You don't seem very happy about it." He says and I snort before wiping my eyes again. 

"You think." I say and he chuckles but it doesn't sound happy. 

"Can I ask why? Am I really that awful of a match?" He asks and I feel like a total bitch. I didn't even consider his feelings in this mess. 

God I'm so selfish. "I'm sorry, I'm being such a bitch. I didn't even think about how you're feeling." I say shaking my head. "But no Preston. It's not you, it's me. And I know that's the lamest thing to say in this situation but it's really me being who I am that gets in the way of everything." I tell him. 

He grabs my hands and I jump at the feeling. "I'll never get over how cold your hands are." He says looking down at my hands in his. 

"They're always cold. No matter what." I say and he brings them up to his mouth and lightly kisses them. I freeze. 

"Then my mission is to warm them up." He says and I smile a little. 

"I dated this guy back in the 1600's," I say and his eyes flick up to mine with raised eyebrows. I ignore the look. "He didn't know who I really was or what I was... he was amazing. For that time period he was very charming and sweet and treated me well. Not like a lot of guys then." I say and I take a deep breath. "We were together for 10 years. It was great." I smile. "Then it wasn't. One minute we're having tea and sandwiches the next, he's dying at my feet..." I wipe a tear away and frown. "He had caught a cold that neither of us new about and it turned into something else, something they didn't know at the time. So there was no cure, no way to save the man I loved.... now I should have known he was sick. He was acting different and forgetting some things and sometimes would space out. Near the end he had these major coughing fits and I would ask him if he was okay and he would brush me off. I could feel it in my bones that something was wrong. But I ignored the feeling." I mumble. 

"I'm so sorry." Preston says and I give him a humourless chuckle. 

"That's not even the worst part. I had to reap his soul. I had to carry it with me till it got to limbo. I had to decide where to send him to Hell or Heaven. Obviously I sent him to Heaven. He was always good to not just me but to everyone he met. He was the first person I ever loved and he died and I couldn't do anything to save him. I'm an angel for crying out loud I should have been able to at least try and do something. But no, the death angel had to stand and watch the man she loves dying. He never questioned why I never aged and why he did, or why I would have random people come up and talk to me in private.... I'm so stupid for believing that I could be happy after everything I've done and been through. I try to be happy and the world takes him from me." I say and start crying again. "It's my fault he's dead. He should have lived a long life but instead he met me and died. I should have taken him to the physician or forced him to go. I ignored the feeling and told myself it's just me being paranoid." I explain. 

Preston is silent. "I haven't been with anyone since. I've kept to myself and just worked. So I push people away."

His arms wrap around me and I hold onto his shirt. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." He mumbles into my hair and I just cry. 

I feel like it's stupid to cry over. He was going to die even if I could have done something. 

"Sorry to disturb you guys." Ryan says breaking the heavy tension in the air. "But Preston can you help me?" He asks and Preston breaks away from me, leaving me feeling cold and empty. 

"I'll be right back." He says and I just nod my head.

I walk out front and take a deep breath doing so as the buzzer goes off. 

"Hello, what can I get for you?" I ask and the young guy smiles. 

"Uh yeah can I have a 6 pack of Twisted Tea Raspberry?" He asks and I nod my head. 

"I'll need to see your ID." I say and he hands it over to me. I check it and see it's okay. 

"$12.45." I say and he hands me cash. 

I give him the change back and go to the cooler. I get the Teas and hand them to him. "Thanks." 

"Have a good day." I say before leaning against the counter. 

Ugh my life has fucked up.

The door opens and Preston and Ryan come out chuckling and joking at each other. 

Ryan looks at me and smiles. "You all good?" He then looks at Preston. "You guys okay?" He asks us and I look at Preston who's already watching me. "You guys are matches right?" 

And Ryan saying that is like a bucket of cold water has been dumped on me and I frown at Preston. "Is that the only reason you're interested?" 

He frowns. "What? No. Just because we're matched has nothing to do with it." He walks over and grabs my shoulders gently. "I feel for you. I have before I even knew about the whole matching thing started." My eyes widen. 

Neither one of us has actually said how we've felt to each other. 

Not till now at least. 

"Preston." I whisper and he blinks at me. "I feel for you to."


End file.
